<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hawk and the Mockingbird by Bl4ckHunter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587154">The Hawk and the Mockingbird</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter'>Bl4ckHunter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Espionage, F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two fellow agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. work together to stop a dangerous threat and assess their relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Under attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The S.H.I.E.L.D. base is under attack from an unknown enemy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One of a lot of plot bunnies I had been planning and I've wanted to give a shot to Clint/Bobbi. I was mostly indifferent to Clint/Laura and their children but it felt stupid that Clint had suddenly a family, original characters created exclusively for MCU, who were shoe-horned and were mainly to force Bruce/Natasha but Clint's arc in Avengers: Endgame won me over because it showed how much is Clint's family a core of his character and I do enjoy Bobbi/Hunter in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. but I've always wanted to explore the concept of Clint/Bobbi, so don't give much thought about Laura and the Bartons or Hunter, for the sake of the story.</p><p>Timeline-wise, this is all pre-Avengers and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two people crawled out from the wreckage of a chopper as they looked around. One of them was a man around 40 years old, with some hi-tech bow and quiver of arrows and another one was a young blonde woman with a holstered gun and a pair of staves strapped to her back.</p><p>"Clint, what the hell happened?" The woman asked before they heard gunshots.</p><p>"We're under attack, Bobbi." Clint said as his comms went off.</p><p>"<em>Barton, Morse, are you alright?</em>"</p><p>"We're fine, Coulson, what the hell is going on?" Bobbi called out.</p><p>"<em>We're under attack. We don't know yet by who but they're jamming our signal. We can't call out for help.</em>" Coulson said. "<em>The signal's coming few klicks southwest of your position.</em>"</p><p>"We'll take out the jammer. Sit tight, Coulson." Clint said as he helped Bobbi out of the wreckage. "Can you walk?"</p><p>"I think so." Bobbi said, massaging her ribs. "I might have broken a rib or two though."</p><p>"Hang on, Bobbi." Clint said as Bobbi leaned onto him, while Clint was notching an arrow. "We just need to find a good place to hide until backup arrives."</p><p>"Whoever attacked us, knew what they were doing." Bobbi noted. "We're not dealing with any amateurs."</p><p>They snuck through the sewer entrance until they were at the edge of the base and saw a jammer guarded by some mercenaries.</p><p>"Who the hell are these guys?" Bobbi wondered.</p><p>"I don't know." Clint said as they were trying to assess their tactics. "Heavy ammunition. Deadly swarming tactics."</p><p>"Help…" One of the agents whispered, crawling on the ground as Clint neared him and pulled him towards them.</p><p>"Stay quiet." Clint said.</p><p>"What… what's going on?" The agent asked.</p><p>"We're under attack. Sit tight, kid." Bobbi said, holding his wound.</p><p>"Bobbi, try to keep him awake and talking. I'll take out the jammer." Clint said. He went out from his cover and fired arrows, shooting down the guarding mercenaries before he neared the jammer. "Fitz. Do you copy? Are you there?"</p><p>"<em>Yes, I'm here, agent Barton, what is it?</em>"</p><p>"I'm sending you a visual on the jammer." Clint said, turning on the camera on his jacket. "How do I turn it off?"</p><p>"<em>Disable the voltage oscillator, it should disrupt the competing signal and give us a chance to reach out.</em>" Fitz said.</p><p>"Speak English, Fitz, isn't there an on/off switch?" Clint snapped.</p><p>"<em>Sorry. Sorry. There should be a big blue button. Hit it and we should be good to go.</em>" Fitz said.</p><p>Clint did as instructed, as the jammer turned off.</p><hr/><p>Back at the base, the S.H.I.E.L.D agents managed to take down the mercenaries, as Clint and Bobbi neared an Asian woman around 40 years old, who was with Coulson.</p><p>"Is that the last of them?" Bobbi asked.</p><p>"We're good. May, Wallace and the rest cleared the base." Coulson said.</p><p>"Any casualties?" Clint asked.</p><p>"Lockley, Williams, Brooks. The rest is unaccounted for." Coulson said.</p><p>"What the hell is going on? Who's attacking us?" May asked.</p><p>"We're not sure. But one of the guys said something before dying. 'You can't stop Zodiac.'" Coulson said.</p><p>"Zodiac? I've never heard of it." Clint said.</p><p>"Whoever it is, they're dangerous. We should…" Bobbi stopped, when they saw a missile sail through the air. "Incoming!"</p><p>Everyone scattered as the missile hit the ground and sent the agents flying in the air as Clint and Bobbi laid down, their ears ringing as they coughed out. As soon as they recovered, they saw May trying to resuscitate Coulson, who was severely injured, burned and unconscious, which horrified them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.</p><p>With regards</p><p>Bl4ckHunter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chasing a lead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clint and Bobbi look for a lead after the attack.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How's Coulson doing?" Clint asked.</p><p>"He's stabilized but sedated. He's lucky he survived." Bobbi said as they were in the plane.</p><p>"Any intel on this Zodiac?" Clint asked.</p><p>"Nothing so far." May said. "We're still narrowing down the list of suspects."</p><p>"What are our leads?" May asked.</p><p>"Zodiac? It's all just chatter on the dark web." Fitz said. "We know nothing about them. Except that they're ghosts."</p><p>"And apparently well-trained, well-equipped and dangerous." Simmons nodded.</p><p>"But we might have a lead." May said. "Few hours after the attack, someone went off the grid." She showed a photo of a Japanese woman. "Mariko Yashida."</p><p>"Daughter of Shingen Yashida." Bobbi said.</p><p>"Yashida, as in '<em>Yashida Corporation</em>'? Isn't Shingen the CEO?" Clint asked.</p><p>"Yes." May said. "Recently, he's been making some shady business with new players, according to our intel, she's been talking with the authorities. Kind of convenient, since it's few days before the attack on the base. And the weapons that attacked us were Yashida tech. Mariko reached out to the U.S. and wanted to tell us but then she went AWOL."</p><p>"You think someone's after her and she might know something." Clint said.</p><p>"Last known location was in Japan. Lot of Yakuza guys are there already." May nodded.</p><p>"And from what Fury tells us, he wants us to find her before someone else will." Mack said as he entered. "Clint, Bobbi, get to her before Yakuza will and try not to make a mess."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Tokyo, Japan</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"<em>Try to blend in and don't make a mess.</em>" Mack said as Clint and Bobbi were in casual clothes, walking down the crowd.</p><p>"How are we going to find her? It's like looking for a needle in a haystack." Bobbi said.</p><p>"<em>She has some college friends here. You might—</em>"</p><p>"Got it." Clint said as Bobbi saw some college girls walking down the street as she followed them as Clint climbed up on a rooftop.</p><p>"Clint, give me cover." Bobbi said, blending in with the girls by "borrowing" a jacket from a clothes shop.</p><hr/><p>Bobbi waited outside one of the clubs as she was on a stakeout before she noticed the girl she had been looking for.</p><p>"Mariko Yashida?"</p><p>Mariko turned around and paled before Bobbi covered her mouth and neared her finger to her own lips. "I need your help. Do you know something about your father?"</p><p>"Who are you?" Mariko demanded.</p><p>"This is important. Do you know something?" Bobbi insisted.</p><p>"Bobbi, you've got company." Clint said as Bobbi saw some Yakuza thugs nearing them.</p><p>"Shit." Bobbi cursed. "Listen, your father might be associated with wrong people and…"</p><p>Mariko nodded, as she and Bobbi ran off, while the thugs chased after them, pulling out guns and shouting and shooting.</p><p>Clint ran down the rooftop and jumped onto another as he notched an arrow and fired, shooting one of the thugs down.</p><p>"Come on, we need to hurry!" Bobbi ordered as people scattered upon hearing gunshots. Bobbi and Mariko ran across the street as Clint rushed onto another rooftop and fired another arrow as one of the thugs fell down.</p><p>"What is going on?" Mariko demanded.</p><p>"You tell me!" Bobbi snapped as they ducked to avoid the gunshots before they ran through some casino. Clint fired another arrow, shooting down another thug. "Clint, I need a fast route out of here!"</p><p>"There's a train station east of your position, I'll catch up with you from there!" Clint shouted.</p><p>Bobbi and Mariko rushed through the train station and entered the bullet train as the Yakuza thugs started to chase them, while Bobbi and Mariko were trying to blend in with the people.</p><p>"We'll get you somewhere safe and then we're going to need some answers from you." Bobbi said as Mariko nodded, frightened before Bobbi shook her. "Listen, stay with me and do everything I tell you and it's all going to be OK. Understood?"</p><p>Mariko stared before nodding.</p><hr/><p>The Yakuza thugs entered another wagon before Clint kicked one of them out through the door. Another thug pulled out a gun but Clint knocked it off his hand and dodged a knife of another thug in front of him out. Clint kicked another thug out but the thugs pulled out knives and embedded them onto the train wall and one of them shot Clint in the arm. Clint pulled out his gun and fired as they tried to dodge but they lost the grip of the wagons and flew out.</p><hr/><p>Clint rushed back into the wagon as he sat next to Bobbi and Mariko.</p><p>"Are you OK?" Bobbi asked.</p><p>"What happened to you?" Mariko asked.</p><p>"We need to get out of this train and find another ride out of here." Clint ordered as they got up.</p><hr/><p>"<em>Shingen-san,</em> <em>my associates are not happy that your daughter escaped. How much does she know?</em>" A woman in suit asked in Japanese. She was a Caucasian woman speaking with accented Japanese.</p><p>"<em>She does not know about you but she may know enough to take me down.</em>" Shingen said. "<em>My people may not be as… discreet as yours… but I will handle this.</em>"</p><p>"<em>If… she knows something… and word gets out—</em>"</p><p>"<em>It will not.</em>" Shingen said.</p><p>"<em>Remember. You are expendable and my associates do not tolerate failures. We are willing to give second chances but not third. Cut off one head…</em>"</p><p>"…<em>two more shall take its place. I know how your people work. I will not fail.</em>" Shingen vowed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think it would be interesting if Clint ever faced Shingen, what about you? xD</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Taken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clint and Bobbi help Mariko into hiding until Bobbi faces an old enemy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Japanese man was in an alley, waiting until a dark-haired woman arrived.</p><p>"You kept me waiting for two hours. You have no respect." The Japanese man said.</p><p>"I take it you haven't found them, then?" The woman smirked before the Japanese man grabbed her by her throat and pinned her to the wall.</p><p>"Don't play with me, bitch. I will kill you." The man sneered.</p><p>"I have no doubt you will, Harada." The woman smirked, not fazed by the threat. "Although, you wouldn't want to make my associates unhappy." Harada hesitated as he let go. "Thought so. Who helped Mariko?"</p><p>Harada glared but he pulled out some photos as the woman narrowed her eyes. "That man is Clint Barton. Senior agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. The woman is…"</p><p>"Bobbi Morse." The woman narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"You know her?" Harada asked. The woman gave him a blank stare with no emotion.</p><p>"Let's just say I have some unfinished business with her." The woman said. "Where are they?"</p><p>"I have suspicions where they might go." Harada said.</p><p>"Gather your men and be ready." The woman said. "I know what your boss said, the girl alive, doesn't care about them. Let me make this clear, Bobbi Morse is mine. Anyone of your men kills her, they're dead too." She finished with a deadly look, which unnerved Harada.</p><hr/><p>"I'm not sure if it's a good idea to come here." Clint noted as they went out from the bus with Mariko and Bobbi.</p><p>"They'll know to look for you in your family homes." Bobbi noted.</p><p>"I know." Mariko said. "That's why we're not going directly there."</p><p>Clint and Bobbi raised their brows.</p><hr/><p>"Your friend was kind to let us in." Bobbi said as they entered.</p><p>"It's right across the lake." Mariko said. "If they come to look for me in our home, we'll know." She pointed at the home across the lake.</p><p>"That's smart." Clint noted.</p><p>"What can you tell us about your father, Mariko?" Bobbi asked as Mariko took a breath.</p><p>"Recently, the assets in the company have been losing their value. Father was desperate." Mariko said. "He said he made some deals with people, who could help. People with a lot of money."</p><p>"But?" Clint asked.</p><p>Mariko took a breath. "One night, I saw him talking with Yakuza members. I'm sure." She said as Clint was about to open his mouth. "I didn't hear the whole conversation but they talked about weapons. Smuggling. They planned something big. I wanted to know what it was and turn him in but I think he must have found out I've been eavesdropping."</p><p>"That's why they went after you." Clint said. "An U.S. military base was attacked few weeks ago. Some of the equipment was Yashida Industries."</p><p>"Terrorists?" Mariko whispered, shocked as Clint and Bobbi nodded, while she wiped her face, muttering something in Japanese.</p><p>"I know this is hard to believe but we need your help." Bobbi held her hand. "Do you know anything that might help us take your father down?"</p><p>Mariko tried to think. "My father has a vault in his estate. There may be something that can help you."</p><p>"Can you get us there?" Clint asked.</p><p>"Maybe. But if my father—"</p><p>"We'll protect you. I promise." Bobbi assured her.</p><p>"Have you ever heard of something called 'Zodiac'?" Clint asked.</p><p>"No." Mariko shook her head. "What is that?"</p><hr/><p>Mariko was sleeping in her room as Clint and Bobbi were in the living room.</p><p>"She's just a scared kid." Clint said.</p><p>"We'll look after her." Bobbi said.</p><p>"Look, Bobbi, whoever attacked the base, they are dangerous people." Clint said.</p><p>"We can take them." Bobbi assured him.</p><p>"You are being too sure of yourself." Clint shot back.</p><p>"And you worry too much." Bobbi countered as she held his hand.</p><p>"It's just that…" Clint sighed. "I keep seeing Coulson on the stretcher. Who would do this to us?"</p><p>"We're gonna find out whoever or whatever this Zodiac is and shut them down." Bobbi said as they stared at the moonlight, with Bobbi leaning onto Clint's shoulder until they fell asleep.</p><hr/><p>In the morning, Bobbi was accompanying Mariko outside in the walk.</p><p>"You don't need to keep tailing me, you know that?" Mariko asked.</p><p>"I'm just trying to protect you." Bobbi said.</p><p>"I can take care of myself." Mariko said, pulling out a knife and twirling it.</p><p>"I've read about you, Mariko. But it'll take more than knife-throwing to handle yourself against these guys." Bobbi said before some Yakuza men entered with the dark-haired woman as Bobbi paled. "You?"</p><p>"Surprised to see me alive, Morse?" The woman taunted.</p><p>"What do you want?" Bobbi demanded.</p><p>"You left me to die. Let's just say this is a good old-fashioned payback." The woman said as her men grabbed Mariko. Mariko stabbed one of them with a knife but they quickly overpowered her Bobbi and the woman engaged each other, exchanging blows as the woman smirked.</p><p>"Good to see you haven't lost it. But…" The woman jammed a Taser into Bobbi's neck as she passed out. "Can't block a Taser."</p><hr/><p>"<em>Help! Help!</em>"</p><p>"Bobbi!" Clint yelled as he ran out and saw Bobbi and Mariko being dragged into a car as one of the men fired a gun. Clint dodged and shot him with an arrow before they drove off.</p><p>"Clint! Help!" Mariko exclaimed.</p><p>"Mariko! Bobbi!" Clint shouted, trying to run after them before he turned to the man on the ground and pulled out a knife and jammed it into his shoulder. "Who are you working for? Shingen?" The man nodded. "Where did they take them?!" Clint snarled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you are familiar with Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., you can take a pretty good guess, who's the woman that's taken Bobbi and Mariko, since I've given a little hint, she's got some unfinished business with her.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clint rescues Bobbi and Mariko.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Clint snuck into the club as he saw a lot of Yakuza men talking before one of them noticed him.</p><p>"Hey, this is only for VIP!" The Yakuza man said, turning to Clint. "Leave, gaijin."</p><p>"I will." Clint said dryly. "I just got a question for your boss. Where's Takagi? I need to talk to him!" The men immediately pulled out their guns as Clint sighed. "Fine."</p><p>Clint grabbed one of the guards, using him as a human shield as he pulled out his gun, shooting at the thugs. Clint took cover as one of them aimed at him with a machine gun, while Clint took cover behind a counter. Clint then picked his bow and fired several trick arrows, such as explosive arrows, flashbang arrows, nets, electric arrows, to take down the thugs as he shot his way through the club.</p><p>As Clint entered the kitchen area, he shot Taser arrows that incapacitated the thugs before they could ready their guns and Clint then grabbed a thug, nearing him towards the burning oil.</p><p>"Where's Takagi?" Clint demanded.</p><p>"I'm not telling you anything, gaijin!" The thug snarled.</p><p>"You sure about that?" Clint neared his face inches away from the burning oil.</p><p>"Retinal scanner! White Commandos! They have access!" The thug cried out, panicking.</p><p>"Thank you." Clint knocked the thug out.</p><hr/><p>Clint kicked the door to the dance area and jumped towards a table, taking cover from the gunfire. Clint fired at a chandelier above the thugs, crushing some of the thugs. Clint then rushed forward, throwing a pair of knives, taking down the thugs nearing him before he spotted men in white armor, who he had assumed to be the White Commandos.</p><p>Clint took cover behind a pillar as they opened fire at him before he shot down the White Commandos until one remained. Clint shot off his gun as the White Commando raised his hands in surrender.</p><p>"Now, you're going to help me get to Takagi." Clint said.</p><hr/><p>The White Commando helped Clint get up to Takagi's penthouse as the elevator opened.</p><p>"Please, don't kill me. I helped you." The thug begged.</p><p>"I know. Thank you." Clint said before knocking the thug out.</p><p>"Greetings, Barton-san." The man in Japanese ceremonial suit said, who Clint had assumed to be Takagi.</p><p>"You know who I am. Then you know why I'm here." Clint notched an arrow.</p><p>"You have reached the heart of my empire but is mine no longer." Takagi said.</p><p>"Zodiac?" Clint asked as Takagi nodded. "Who are they?"</p><p>"They're the ones, who run places like Moscow, Beijing and Tokyo." Takagi said.</p><p>"They attacked an U.S. military base few weeks ago. Why?" Clint demanded.</p><p>"Chaos. It's all… chaos." Takagi said.</p><p>"They took a friend of mine and Mariko. Where are they?" Clint demanded.</p><p>"In the Yashida estate, most likely… if Shingen hasn't decided to silence them." Takagi said.</p><p>"How am I going to get past the guards?" Clint demanded.</p><p>"Don't worry, you won't." Takagi said before he and his female cohorts pulled out katanas and stabbed themselves in the abdomens, committing seppuku.</p><hr/><p>Shingen's men dragged Mariko into his office as she glared at him.</p><hr/><p>In another part of the estate, Bobbi's hands were cuffed to a hook as she screamed in pain, while the woman behind her cut her in the back with a katana before she neared Bobbi, facing her.</p><p>"You left me to die." The woman sneered.</p><p>"I'm sorry for what happened to you, Kara. But if I had to choose again, I'd make the same choice in a heartbeat." Bobbi said as Kara glared, smacking her in the face before shocking her in the abdomen with a Taser baton as Bobbi groaned.</p><hr/><p>Clint snuck past the security of Yashida's estate, shooting down the guards with tranquilizer arrows or knocking them out as he neared them.</p><hr/><p>"<em>What's going on? Where are you? What's going on?</em>" Shingen called out over the radio in Japanese.</p><hr/><p>"I've been waiting for a long time to make you suffer like I have." Kara said, pulling out a plier, about to rip Bobbi's nails off.</p><p>"Keep waiting." Bobbi sneered before she suddenly wrapped her legs around Kara's neck, choking her. Bobbi managed to use Kara as a weight to free herself from the hook as they both fell down. "I'm sorry about this. I really am." Bobbi then snapped Kara's neck as she went limp and Bobbi then looked for a key before a guard entered and smacked Bobbi in the face, knocking her out.</p><hr/><p>Clint rushed forward, kicking down two guards before shooting an arrow that exploded in a net, ensnaring them. But then he heard a roar as he whirled around and blocked with his bow as Shingen attacked with a pair of katanas before Clint pushed him back.</p><p>"<em>Where are they?!</em>" Clint demanded in Japanese.</p><p>"<em>Dead. Just as you are!</em>" Shingen said.</p><p>Clint parried Shingen's strikes before pushing him back. Clint again blocked Shingen's attacks before Shingen scratched him across his cheek. Clint punched Shingen as he staggered back. They exchanged strikes before Shingen managed to stab Clint in the shoulder. Clint groaned before pushing Shingen back. Shingen attacked again but Clint dodged before slicing his throat with a knife as Shingen gagged as Shingen reached out, while Clint walked away.</p><p>"<em>Wait! Wait! I'll give you anything! What do you want?</em>" Shingen demanded.</p><p>"What I want… you can't give me." Clint said as he left Shingen bleeding out as he saw Bobbi, who hugged him tightly. "You OK?"</p><p>Bobbi laughed as she kissed him on his cheek. "I knew you'd come save my ass."</p><p>"Always have. Always will." Clint chuckled before they saw Mariko go out.</p><p>"You… you took down all these guards?" Mariko asked.</p><p>"Yes. Yes, I did." Clint said.</p><p>Mariko then approached the computer, looking into the files. "It's being erased."</p><p>"What?" Bobbi asked.</p><p>"Whoever my father helped, they are cleaning up their tracks." Mariko said. "But I overheard him about making a sale somewhere in Dubai."</p><p>"Looks like we're heading onto another trip." Clint said dryly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Setting up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clint, Bobbi and a team set up a trap for their next target but encounter few setbacks.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Who's the target?" Fitz asked as he was with Clint, Bobbi, May, Lance Hunter and Alfonso "Mack" Mackenzie in the hotel room.</p><p>"Ian Quinn." Bobbi showed Fitz the file as he opened it.</p><p>"The CEO of Quinn Worldwide?" Fitz asked, confused.</p><p>"It's a cover." Mack said. "On the outside he looks like a generous philanthropist but he's suspected of cooperating with multiple terrorist groups. He's one of the middle men like Shingen, who helped hire the mercenaries attack the U.S. bases. Why, we don't know but our intel suggests he's the one, who paid the mercenaries attacking the one, where were Clint, Bobbi, May and Coulson."</p><p>"What makes you think that?" Hunter asked before Mack showed them another photo as Fitz recognized him.</p><p>"Wasn't he one of ours?" Fitz asked.</p><p>"He was." Mack nodded. "Most of you here know him. Felix Blake. Former agent of ours. He got disillusioned with Fury's methods and resigned because he didn't share their… restraint."</p><p>"Why did he betray S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Hunter asked.</p><p>"He's an extremist. Doesn't take much regard towards collateral damage, as long as he gets the job done. We've been hunting him for over a year. And we've confirmed he was spotted at the base where you were." Mack turned to Clint and Bobbi. "In twelve hours, a buy is happening here and our mission is to intercept them both and make sure we're not made." He turned to Fitz, who showed them the masks he had made. "Fitz and Hunter will give the hotel a facelift, with Blake thinking he'll be meeting Quinn."</p><p>"But they'll both be walking into decoy rooms with one of us posing as the other." Bobbi caught up to Mack's thoughts as he nodded.</p><p>"Hunter is going to pose as Quinn, while I'll be posing as Blake, with May and Bobbi as our bodyguards. Fitz will monitor the situation." Mack said.</p><p>"And what about me?" Clint asked.</p><p>"You're the helper." Fitz said dryly as Clint chuckled.</p><p>"Helper. That's great." Clint muttered, rubbing his nose. "So, we're going to infiltrate the tallest building in the world, trying to convince two people that they had a meeting, when they had actually never met, if I got it right."</p><hr/><p>They entered the hotel rooms as Fitz, Mack, May, Hunter and Clint were preparing the hotel rooms, while Bobbi discreetly stole a room service's suit from the cleaners. Fitz opened the laptop and tried to hack into the hotel server before he cleared his throat.</p><p>"OK, this is a slight setback but don't worry." Fitz said. "We're going to have to access the server room from the outside."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Clint asked.</p><p>"Well, it's heavily encrypted and it's going to take a while before I hack it and we don't have time to ask someone from S.H.I.E.L.D. for help. Someone has to plug this into the servers." Fitz showed them his device.</p><p>"Where are they?" Hunter asked.</p><p>"Top floor. We'll have to climb our way up." Fitz said, showing them his gadget, which were some gloves with electronics built in.</p><p>"I'll go up." Hunter said.</p><p>"You sure about this?" May asked.</p><p>"Don't you trust me?" Hunter chuckled as everyone shook their heads at his antics.</p><p>Fitz showed Hunter how the gloves work. "These will help you climb up but be careful. Blue is glue, which means you can stick it to the windows."</p><p>"What happens if it's red?" Hunter asked.</p><p>"Dead." Fitz said simply as Hunter sighed.</p><p>Hunter went out, using the gloves to climb on the windows, while Fitz was preparing the masks and Bobbi entered with the hotel service suit.</p><p>"Where did Hunter go?" Bobbi asked and they went silent. "Oh, my God."</p><hr/><p>Hunter kept on climbing until one of the gauntlets malfunctioned and he almost fell, forcing him to hold tightly onto the window railing as he took off his gauntlet and continued climbing. But then he saw the gauntlet hanging onto the window a moment later before it malfunctioned again and flew away as Hunter sighed. "Fitz, you need to come up with better toys, mate."</p><p>"Noted." Fitz said. Hunter climbed towards the server room and pulled out a laser cutter, trying to cut through the glass but sparks went off as he fell few stories down before he grabbed the railing again as they heard him groan.</p><p>"You're an idiot, you know that?" Clint shook his head.</p><p>"This isn't helping, guys." Hunter muttered before he climbed up back to the window where the server room was and he kicked the glass until it broke, while the other gauntlet malfunctioned too. "I'm in. Plugging the device into the server."</p><p>"I'm in. I'm controlling the security cameras and the elevators now." Fitz said.</p><p>"Good job, now get your ass back here, Hunter." Mack ordered.</p><p>"Can you open the elevator for me?" Hunter asked.</p><p>"No, you gotta climb your way down here." Bobbi said.</p><p>Hunter groaned as he saw a cylinder with a cable. He attached his belt to it and rushed down the windows but stopped suddenly. "Uh, guys! A little help here!"</p><p>Clint went out. "Your line's not long enough!" He called out.</p><p>"Really? Didn't notice that, Hawkeye!" Hunter said sarcastically. He rushed down the windows and jumped, trying to swing across as he let go of the line but he hit the window frame and was about to fall before Clint caught him, while Bobbi held Clint by his foot and caught the carpet with her other hand before Clint pulled Hunter up as they panted out in exhaustion before May and Mack entered, when finished relabeling the rooms.</p><p>"Did we miss something?" Mack asked, seeing how they were panting out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The prepared trap doesn't work as planned.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You ready?" Bobbi asked as Hunter put on Quinn's mask.</p><p>"This better work." Hunter muttered, now using American accent.</p><p>"Can you drop the accent? It makes you sound like a douchebag." Bobbi rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Sorry, Bob. Gotta make it convincing." Hunter shrugged.</p><p>"You're an ass, you know that?" Clint muttered as Hunter chuckled.</p><hr/><p>"Fitz, is everything ready?" May asked as she was with Fitz in their own room.</p><p>"Yeah. Now they'll be meeting in dummy rooms." Fitz said.</p><hr/><p>Quinn and his two bodyguards entered the room, where Mack was, wearing Blake's mask as he smiled.</p><p>"Mr. Quinn." Mack smiled.</p><p>"Mr. Blake." Quinn shook his hand with Mack. "I trust my associates were helpful in the assault."</p><hr/><p>"I trust that the people I sent you did an efficient job on the attack." Hunter quipped, putting on a convincing American accent as he sat down with Blake.</p><p>"They did. Unfortunately, Coulson is still breathing." Blake said enviously.</p><hr/><p>"But an old friend of mine is still walking around." Mack said, as if he had swallowed a lemon.</p><p>"Do you need my men to finish the job?" Quinn asked.</p><p>"No need. I would like to move on with my other plans." Mack said.</p><p>"You mean you intend to initiate the assault?" Quinn raised his brows. "You do remember our deal, do you?"</p><hr/><p>"I hope this doesn't affect our agreement. Do you wish to still proceed with the attack?" Hunter asked as Blake hesitated.</p><p>"Soon." Blake promised. "I will contact you. The money will be wired to your account, as promised, provided your inside man will give us the schematics."</p><p>"He will." Hunter nodded.</p><hr/><p>"You'll get your payment, as soon as I receive the blueprints." Mack said and Quinn nodded.</p><p>"Of course. They will be sent tonight." Quinn said.</p><hr/><p>Blake nodded as he shook his hand with Hunter. "As always, a pleasure doing business with you."</p><hr/><p>"Goodbye, Mr. Quinn." Mack smiled, shaking hand with Quinn.</p><hr/><p>"Are they leaving?" Bobbi asked.</p><p>"Yeah." Clint said.</p><p>"Let's follow them." Bobbi said as she and Clint got up. "We need to know what the attack is about."</p><p>"Quinn or Blake?" Clint asked.</p><p>"Blake." Bobbi said.</p><hr/><p>Clint and Bobbi rushed out as the sandstorm was covering the city and they entered the car, putting on protective glasses.</p><p>"Fitz, do you have eyes on Blake?" Clint called out.</p><p>"One mile west." Fitz said as Clint hit the gas, driving past the other cars</p><p>"Can't this thing go faster?" Bobbi snapped.</p><p>"Do you wanna drive? Do you wanna drive?" Clint shot back as he had to knock a car to catch up with Blake but hit the road railing due to the storm.</p><p>Bobbi groaned. "Scoot over, I'm taking the wheel!"</p><p>"Bobbi—"</p><p>"Move, Clint!" Bobbi exploded as Clint let her drive.</p><p>"Bobbi, what are you doing?" Clint asked as Bobbi drove towards some ramp. "Oh, no, I know that look, Bobbi, no, no—"</p><p>Clint screamed as the car flew, trying to land at the top of Blake's car but missed and crashed as the airbag burst out, hitting Clint and Bobbi in their faces.</p><p>"Never do that again, Bobbi!" Clint snapped, groaning. "Did you really think we were gonna catch him?"</p><p>"No." Bobbi pulled out her bracelet that was similar to Natasha's. "I planted a tracker on his car."</p><hr/><p>"Do we know where is he heading?" Mack asked.</p><p>"Denver." Fitz said.</p><p>"What's in Denver?" Bobbi asked.</p><p>"After the attack on the U.S. bases, continuity of government was triggered. Last time that happened was 9/11. All key military and government intel was backed up to a bunker at Site F." Mack said.</p><p>"That's what's Blake's after. If he gets his hands on the intel, it'll be a disaster." Clint said.</p><p>"I think it might be best not to call the president yet, they might be monitoring their channels. We need to do this quietly." Bobbi said.</p><hr/><p>Clint helped Bobbi bandage her bruises as they were in the plane. "What the hell were you thinking, Bob?"</p><p>"Finish the job. Whatever it takes." Bobbi said.</p><p>"Not at the risk of your own life. Don't be suicidal." Clint said.</p><p>"That's what we trained for, didn't we?" Bobbi smiled.</p><p>"I don't want you to throw your life away." Clint pleaded, holding her hand. "There's always another option and not everytime it means risking yourself."</p><p>"Clint—"</p><p>"If you died, how would Coulson react or Mack? Or May? Or Jemma? Or me?" Clint said as Bobbi stared. "Bobbi, it's not always about risking your life for the sake of the mission. Don't let your focus cloud what's at stake."</p><p>Bobbi considered as they looked into each other's eyes. Neither of them knew who moved first but they kissed for brief moments as she was taking off Clint's jacket but before they could continue, they heard the door knock as they pulled away.</p><p>"Barton?"</p><p>Clint sighed in frustration. "Are you eavesdropping on us, Fitz?"</p><p>"No. Why would I?" Fitz asked, confused. "Uh, there's something I want you to test."</p><p>"OK, just give me a minute." Clint said as Fitz left. "I swear to God, I'm gonna kill him." He muttered under his breath as Bobbi chuckled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The team works on a plan to catch Blake.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Zephyr flew down towards the runway.</p><p>"Delta Team is on their way towards the base." Mack said as Clint and Bobbi were at the door, about to jump down with parachutes. "Plug into the main system Fitz's device and the bunker is going to lock down."</p><p>"Be careful." May said as Clint and Bobbi jumped down and opened their parachutes.</p><hr/><p>Clint, Bobbi and Hunter snuck down the airfield as Clint silently shot down the snipers on vantage points, while Bobbi and Hunter snuck onto the remaining guarding mercenaries, taking them out.</p><p>"Fitz, any entry points?" Bobbi asked.</p><p>"Fake weather station, it controls the fan in the ventilation system nearby. Turn it off and you might have a way inside." Fitz said.</p><hr/><p>Natasha and May snuck into the weather station as she saw the guards on patrol. One of the guards noticed them and grabbed May but she headbutted him and kicked him in the crotch before slamming him to the wall, knocking him out. More guards appeared but Natasha threw some disks that exploded into smoke before she rushed at them, taking them out quickly.</p><p>"The fan is turned off."</p><hr/><p>Clint and Bobbi rappelled down the ventilation shaft and then entering a corridor. Bobbi waited around the corner before she grabbed a merc in chokehold, knocking him out. Clint saw more mercs on the lower level as he fired arrows, shooting them down quickly.</p><p>Suddenly, more mercenaries appeared, fully armed.</p><p>Clint fired an explosive arrow, sending most of them flying away, while Hunter and May took cover before opening fire, taking down a good portion of the mercenaries. Bobbi slid down a table, pulling out her battle staves before she got up, beating up the mercenaries.</p><p>"Fitz, do you have a control over the bunker?" Clint called out.</p><p>"Yeah." Fitz said. "But I'm locked out of the war room. And looks like the Secretary of Defense logged in, downloading the military and government data."</p><p>"That's where Blake must be." Bobbi realized. "Hunter, do your thing."</p><hr/><p>The Secretary of Defense was in the war room, screaming in pain as Blake tased him.</p><p>"Don't! You can't!" General Glenn Talbot protested, being held at gunpoint.</p><p>"Transfer the files." Blake ordered.</p><p>"You could ruin this country! Start a war!" The Secretary of Defense sneered.</p><p>Blake smiled. "I'm not interested in wars. I'm interested in information. The only currency that matters."</p><p>Suddenly, the computer exploded in sparks, knocking out the Secretary.</p><p>"No!" Blake shouted, glaring. "How…" He then noticed a reflection of Hunter disguised as one of Blake's men plugging in some device into one of the computers. Blake turned around as Hunter shot down some of Blake's men, while Talbot attempted to fight back, freeing himself from the restraints and knocking out another mercenary, robbing him of his gun but Blake shot him in the chest as he fell down before Hunter found himself overpowered.</p><p>"Clever." Blake smirked. "But you haven't thought this one through." He neared Hunter. "Mack. Barton. Anyone who hears me, I have your friend. I will let him and the other hostages go, if you allow me a free passage. Try to fight back, they all die."</p><p>As they left, May found Talbot, who was still breathing. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"I'm not dead." Talbot assured, unbuttoning his shirt to reveal Kevlar underneath.</p><hr/><p>Blake and his men were walking out of the bunker, with Bobbi disguised as one of the personnel being held hostage, among the others before she saw laser gunsights.</p><p>"Clint… now." Bobbi whispered.</p><p>Clint opened fire, shooting arrows, while the U.S. snipers shot down more of Blake's men. She saw Hunter fighting Blake but Blake shot him in the hip as Hunter fell down, while Blake ran off.</p><p>Bobbi rushed to Hunter, who held his wound. "I'm fine. Get him, Bobbi."</p><p>"Hang on." Bobbi handed Hunter a gun as she ran out. "Fitz, call Simmons! Hunter needs a medic!"</p><p>"Got it!" Fitz said.</p><p>Bobbi ran down the airfield, shooting at Blake until she took cover. "It's over, Blake!"</p><p>"I haven't even started yet!" Blake shouted.</p><p>Bobbi tried to open fire but realized she ran out of bullets. Bobbi ran down the airfield as Blake shot at her but she took cover behind a car. As she heard Blake reload, Bobbi rushed at him and they exchanged blows. Bobbi punched him in the face but Blake kneed her in the stomach as she fell on her knees. Bobbi grabbed his gun before he could finish her off and aimed it at his arm as she grazed him.</p><p>Blake grunted in pain before running off but Bobbi tackled him. They exchanged blows briefly before Blake got on top of her, about to stab her with his knife but Bobbi gained the upper hand, knocking Blake on the ground before she grabbed him by his leg, slicing the tendons on his knee an ankle. Blake screamed in pain, crawling on the ground.</p><p>"It's over." Bobbi said.</p><p>Blake roared. "You think this ends with me? Various nations stand behind the Zodiac and me! You kill me, they'll rise up! Can you fight multiple wars at once?" He gloated as Bobbi stared. "Kill me, we'll crush you. You put me on trial, I'll spill all your secrets. Either way, I win." He laughed as Bobbi stared.</p><p>"There's always another option." Bobbi said after a moment. With that, she punched Blake, knocking him out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The team infiltrates Quinn's party to get more intel.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We used to be on the same side, Felix." Coulson said, awake but with bandaged face, facing Blake in the interrogation room. "What happened to you?"</p><p>"I've had my eyes opened." Blake sneered. "You think I'm a traitor? No. I just saw that it's pointless. We fight a war of flags with other countries but in the end, flags are not going to matter. It's who has the biggest power, who matters and trust me, we're weak in comparison to what's coming."</p><p>"We used to be friends." Coulson said. "Innocent people suddenly stopped matter to you? Good people, friends, families, children, parents, are dying and for what? Help me stop that before it's too late. Do you know something?"</p><p>Blake was silent before he spoke up. "If I tell you… I want reduced sentence."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Indonesia</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Clint woke up as Bobbi was snuggling towards him, both of them covered only in sheets before he kissed her on her forehead as he gently pulled away, trying <em>not</em> to wake her up as he put on his pants. Clint went towards the kitchen and prepared eggs on a pan, frying them before he heard doorbell. He opened the door to see a black man in a sweater and jeans as they smiled at each other.</p><p>"How's it going, Barton?"</p><p>"Trip. Come here." Clint hugged Trip tightly. "I'm making breakfast, want something?"</p><p>"As much as I'd like to, this isn't a friendly visit, Clint." Trip said as he sat down, with a folder in his hand.</p><p>"Come on, I can make pancakes for you, if you want." Clint offered.</p><p>"Coffee will do, thanks." Trip said, before Bobbi emerged from the corridor, buttoning a shirt to cover her features.</p><p>"Trip, hey." Bobbi and Trip hugged each other, kissing each other's cheeks before she poured him some coffee. "What brings you by?"</p><p>"Blake flipped. Finally." Trip said as Bobbi opened the folder, while Clint handed Trip a mug of coffee. "Thanks."</p><p>"What is it?" Clint asked.</p><p>"Quinn has a satellite relay, with which he can jack into any government database. It's in Mumbai." Trip said.</p><p>"And let me guess, we're supposed to shut it down." Bobbi realized as they nodded.</p><p>"Problem is, he hired some assassins to be on guard. Be careful." Trip said.</p><p>"When are we leaving?" Clint asked.</p><p>"In two hours. Fitz's got prepared some wackadoodle suit prepared." Trip said.</p><hr/><p>In the plane, Fitz was showing Clint and Bobbi some metallic suit that was floating over some remotely controlled robotic cart. "You need to use this baby to tap into the central server. With this, you can get into the exhaust vent."</p><p>"So I jump down into the computer array with that thing, while you turn off the fan, catch me and then I move through the relay room until I jack into the panel with the transmitter, while we download the data." Clint said and Fitz nodded. "And how did it work out the last time with your toys?"</p><p>"It'll be fine, Barton, don't worry." Fitz assured.</p><p>"Fine? I'm gonna jump down 25 feet, using magnets." Clint pointed out.</p><p>"Don't worry about the drop. Worry more about the heat." Fitz said.</p><p>"The heat? What heat?" Clint raised his brows.</p><p>"Well, it's like any computer, isn't it?" Fitz chuckled. "You turn off the fan, it gets really hot."</p><p>"Of course." Clint let out a sarcastic smile. "So, I'm basically going to drop into an oven, that's what you're saying."</p><p>"Don't worry. I can catch you." Fitz assured.</p><p>"Great." Clint said, not convinced.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Malta</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Quinn was having a party at his private estate, while May passed by him seductively in her dress. "Hook's in. Get ready. Barton?"</p><hr/><p>"I'm going in." Clint said, entering the server room with Fitz as he opened the door to the fan.</p><p>"In position." Fitz said. "Sending in the rover." He picked a remote, driving in the rover.</p><hr/><p>Quinn was next to May, smiling at the bar. "What's a handsome lady like you doing here alone?"</p><p>"Just trying to see if I had invested into the right event." May smiled, taking a sip of champagne.</p><p>"Well, perhaps I can show you later what I'm working on." Quinn teased. "I'm a charitable man and my work might impress you."</p><p>"Oh, is that so? I may take you up on that offer." May chuckled.</p><hr/><p>"Barton, you ready?" Fitz called out as Clint was stretching himself.</p><p>"Jumping. Jumping now." Clint took a breath. "Fitz, are you sure about this suit?"</p><p>"Yes, I am." Fitz assured.</p><p>"Oh, God." Clint jumped down the hatch as he screamed.</p><hr/><p>May tensed, which Quinn noticed.</p><p>"Is everything alright?" Quinn asked.</p><p>"I'm fine." May lied as they entered the elevator into his private suite.</p><hr/><p>Fitz picked the remote, driving the rover as Clint was led into the server room. "Careful, Barton, it might get a little hot."</p><p>"A little?" Clint snorted. Suddenly he hit the floor. "Up. Up." Fitz turned up the power as Clint hit his head. "Too much!"</p><p>"Sorry." Fitz said.</p><hr/><p>May poured some liquid into Quinn's champagne as they toasted. "Shall we celebrate?"</p><p>"To… humanity." Quinn said as he drank before he felt dizzy.</p><p>"Now, Mr. Quinn, can you tell me the code to your servers?" May asked teasingly.</p><p>Quinn looked like under some trance. "Uh… 52… 71… 14…"</p><hr/><p>"I'm in." Clint said as he plugged some device into the server before the fan turned on as he felt heat. "Uh, what's happening?"</p><p>"We have a problem, the system's rebooting!" Fitz said as the fan turned on again.</p><p>"Fitz, get me out of here!" Clint panicked.</p><p>"I'm trying but it's taking me a while! Give me a minute!" Fitz snapped.</p><p>"I don't have a minute!" Clint shouted as he was sweating. He dove through the shaft as the fan flew him up but he could not reach the exit. "I can't reach the top!"</p><p>"Clint? Are you OK?" Bobbi called out.</p><p>"Fitz! I need more fan! More fan!" Clint yelled.</p><p>"It's maxed out!" Fitz said.</p><p>"Damn it!" Clint dove down towards the fan before floating up. He leapt towards the exit as the rover floated up, shredded into pieces by the fan and Clint barely dodged the debris, while Bobbi gasped.</p><p>"Clint? Clint, are you OK? Clint, do you copy?" Bobbi asked.</p><p>"Next time, I get to seduce the rich guy." Clint muttered as he crashed to the floor, while Bobbi hugged him tightly.</p><p>"Uh, we have a problem." Fitz said.</p><p>"What?" Bobbi asked.</p><p>"Someone's piggybacking off the device, copying the data." Fitz said. "They're on the southern shore."</p><p>"We're on our way." Bobbi said as she helped Clint get up and they saw some armed men sailing away on a boat. Bobbi and Clint rushed down the dock as they jumped onto another boat, driving off and chasing them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Disarm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clint and Bobbi discover that Zodiac plans to poison Seattle.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This time, I'm driving, Clint!" Bobbi shouted as they jumped on a boat and drove off, chasing another boat driving off to the open sea.</p><p>From the boat went out some mercenaries, shooting, causing for Bobbi to make a turn as Clint almost fell before he turned to her. "Bobbi! Keep it steady!"</p><p>"It's kind of hard to do that, when they're opening fire at you!" Bobbi snapped.</p><p>"Just try!" Clint insisted, getting up, notching an arrow and firing, shooting one of the mercenaries.</p><p>"Clint, they have a grenade launcher!" Bobbi said as she saw them aim at their boat.</p><p>"Don't worry!" Clint said. The mercenary fired but Clint fired an arrow as the grenade exploded midair.</p><p>"Nice!" Bobbi smirked. "Clint, when I tell you, jump!"</p><p>Clint stared. "Bobbi, tell me you're not doing what I think you are!"</p><p>"Then I'm not gonna tell you!" Bobbi said.</p><p>"No, no, no, Bobbi…"</p><p>"Hang on! Get ready!" Bobbi said, driving in top speed towards some ramp as Clint screamed, while the boat was flying in the air. "Jump!"</p><p>"This is gonna suck!" Clint snapped as he and Bobbi jumped off their boat onto the other, engaging the mercenaries. Bobbi knocked out two upon landing, while Clint slammed one of them against a railing before punching him in the face. Another mercenary attacked but Clint kicked him back and hit him with his bow, knocking him out, while Bobbi beat up another one with her battle staves</p><p>More mercenaries went out from downstairs but Clint fired an arrow that suddenly shot bullets around, shooting down the mercenaries before Clint aimed at the driver.</p><p>"Stop the boat! I said, stop the boat!" Clint ordered as the man stopped and raised his hands in surrender.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, Triskelion</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Did they tell who hired them?" Clint asked.</p><p>"No." May shook her head. "They'd rather die than talk and not even Romanoff would make them flip. But clearly, someone wanted to cover their tracks. But Quinn did tell us something interesting."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Zodiac's planning another attack. They're going to attack Seattle with a chemical weapon. He gave them resources to build it." May said.</p><p>"According to our satellite imaging, they're already on their way." Fury said. "Fitz is going to jam the radio signal, while you in small teams are going to disarm the bombs."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, Seattle</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Are you sure they're here?" Clint called out, while on a rooftop.</p><p>"<em>I've managed to isolate the signal of the dispersal devices, one of them is in the train yard.</em>" Fitz said.</p><p>"I see them." Clint said as he saw some vans entering the train yard. Clint fired several arrows, causing for the vans to skid and hit the barricades. The mercenaries went out, looking for the intruder but Clint ran on the rooftop, switching vantage points before he managed to take out the remaining mercenaries as he neared the device. "Deploying radio frequency jammer."</p><p>"<em>We've got location of the other three devices. One of them is in the eastern tunnel. Another one in the maintenance yard and the fourth one in the roundhouse.</em>"</p><hr/><p>"Each one of us is going to take care of each bomb, right?" May said.</p><p>"Hurry. We're running out of time." Mack ordered.</p><p>May ran down the tunnel, sneaking in the shadows past the guarding mercenaries disguised as subway maintenance before she got behind one of them and knocked him out. May pulled out her silenced gun as she took cover behind some barrels as another guard neared her before she hit him in the stomach and slammed him to the ground.</p><p>"Fitz, talk me through, how do I turn it off? This bomb is different than the one Barton had." May turned on the camera on her suit.</p><p>"<em>Easy. Open the panel carefully or you'll get poisoned.</em>" Fitz cautioned.</p><p>"Don't need to tell me twice. Aerosol dispersal device." May noted, examining the panel before she tried to cut the wires.</p><hr/><p>Bobbi ziplined from a telecom tower towards the maintenance yard. One of the mercenaries spotted her as she landed on the catwalk but Bobbi threw her battle stave towards him as he fell over the railing before it flew back towards her.</p><p>"Thanks for the upgrade, Fitz." Bobbi said as she was running from one wagon to another before she saw more guards at the control room. Bobbi picked her battle staves and burst in through the door, engaging them.</p><p>Bobbi hit one of them in the face and in the chest, knocking him down before she dodged as another one attacked with an axe. Bobbi slammed the handle into his stomach before knocking him down. Another mercenary slammed her to the consoles but Bobbi picked a fire extinguisher and hit him in the face, knocking him out. Another group burst in before Natasha jumped down from the vent hatch in the ceiling and threw some disks that electrocuted them.</p><p>"Thought you might need a backup." Natasha said.</p><p>"Thanks." Bobbi said. "Hunter, are you done with your bomb?"</p><hr/><p>"A little busy at the moment!" Hunter said, facing a big muscular mercenary, who threw him through a wall. Hunter got up and threw series of punches and kicks at his chest but to little effect before the big guy slammed him to the wall. Hunter poked him in the eyes as the man screamed and staggered back before Hunter slammed a toolbox at his face, as he staggered again.</p><p>The big guy kicked Hunter in the chest, sending him sliding across the floor as Hunter groaned.</p><p>"Why is it that I get all the hard work?" Hunter muttered.</p><p>"Move your ass, Hunter, we've got minutes!" Mack snapped.</p><p>"Don't need to hear that!" Hunter snapped back as he dodged, when the big guy threw a left hook. Hunter jumped and kicked him in the chest, making him stagger. The big guy threw Hunter towards some lever and getting an idea, Hunter pulled it as a wagon fell on the big guy, crushing him.</p><p>"What was that? Hunter, are you OK?" Clint called out.</p><p>"I'm good. Just had a little setback." Hunter said before he approached the bomb. "OK, I'm disarming it." He pulled out some pliers and tinkered with the wiring before he was done. "Piece of cake." Suddenly, he groaned. "Oh, bollocks. Fitz, I think I pulled a red wire. That's not good, is it?"</p><p>"You what?!" Clint shouted.</p><p>"YES! YES! RUN! GET OUT OF THERE!" Fitz panicked.</p><p>Suddenly, Hunter laughed hysterically, grabbing himself by the stomach, bending in laughter. "Gotcha."</p><p>They all groaned and rolled their eyes.</p><p>"You're a jackass." Bobbi said.</p><p>"We found the signal from which were coming the bombs. Whoever it is, they're about to run, we need to catch them." Mack said.</p><p>"Got it. Bobbi and I are on our way." Clint said as he and Bobbi got on a bike.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ended threat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clint and Bobbi chase down one of the Zodiac's leaders.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I planned to make this a little longer with a few more chapters left but I couldn't find a way to do so, so this chapter is going to be the final chapter of this story. Hope you guys have enjoyed the story to the end, since I wasn't planning on making the story too long anyway.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bobbi was driving on the bike, with Clint holding onto her.</p><p>"They can't be too far." Clint said.</p><p>"Just up ahead!" Bobbi said, looking at the signal on the phone as Clint was driving past the cars on the road.</p><p>"Hurry! We're gonna lose them!" Clint ordered.</p><p>"I'm doing what I can!" Bobbi said before they saw a chopper land at a private airport. "I think that's it." She put on some goggles, observing as from chopper went out a group of mercenaries as Bobbi took a closer look at their leader. "That's Howard Saint."</p><p>"The arms dealer? Why is he working with Zodiac?" Clint wondered.</p><p>"Doesn't matter. We gotta take him in." Bobbi said as she drove towards the runway as the plane was taking off, while she drove the car towards the gears before they jumped and held on as the car crashed towards a sign.</p><hr/><p>Saint was in his room in the plane as he felt slight tremors and heard an alarm from the cockpit. "What's going on, pilot?"</p><p>"We've got a problem with the landing gear. It won't come up. I'm gonna have to land." The pilot said.</p><p>"Can we still fly in spite of that?"</p><p>"Theoretically."</p><p>"Then you'll land when we get to Mexico." Saint ordered before turning to one of his men. "Go check the landing gear."</p><hr/><p>One of the mercenaries was examining the landing gears in the lower level before Clint kicked him in the face as he staggered back, while he and Bobbi went out before Clint knocked him out. Bobbi snuck up on another mercenary and had him in chokehold with her battle staves as he passed out.</p><p>As Clint and Bobbi continued down the section of the plane, one of the mercenaries spotted them and opened fire. Bobbi pushed Clint towards a gap between the crates as they took cover. Clint fired at a crane above as a platform fell down on top of the mercenary. More mercenaries opened fire as Bobbi pulled out her gun and fired, while Clint ducked. Bobbi shot down two mercenaries but one of them managed to graze her in the arm as she was forced to take cover.</p><p>As the mercenary tried to get closer, Bobbi kicked him in the stomach as he bent forward before she slammed his face to the floor, knocking him out. Bobbi jumped over some crates and threw one of her battle staves, hitting one of the mercenaries in the head as he fell down before she kicked the gun off another mercenary.</p><p>The mercenary pulled out a knife but Bobbi dodged before he could cut her and held him by his wrist, disarming him of his knife. Bobbi punched him quickly and knocked him out, before she had to take cover as more mercenaries opened fire upon entering.</p><p>Clint fired an arrow that suddenly split into three darts, hitting the mercenaries in the chests and shocking them as they fell down.</p><hr/><p>Clint and Bobbi went up, scouring the level for more mercenaries. They appeared to be in some kind of a cantina before, much to their surprise, some forks and knives disarmed them of their weapons.</p><p>"What the—"</p><p>"Look out!" Clint made Bobbi duck as a blonde man in a military armor was throwing bottles at them.</p><p>"You're not going anywhere." The mercenary said as he threw some knives and forks at them later as Clint and Bobbi barely dodged as the projectiles grazed them.</p><p>"Cutlery? Really?" Clint snapped. He fired an arrow but the mercenary dodged and grabbed the arrow before throwing it at Clint as it hit him in the shoulder.</p><p>Bobbi rushed to take cover behind a counter as the mercenary threw some screwdrivers and one of them got her in the leg as she hissed and knelt down. Clint fired an arrow at the light above, making it crash down and the mercenary dodged.</p><p>Bobbi pulled out the screwdriver from her leg and rushed at the mercenary and they exchanged blows but it was obvious that Bobbi's fighting skills were superior to his. He managed to disarm her of her battle stave before she knocked him down but as Bobbi was about to finish him off, the mercenary threw the battle stave as it ricocheted off the floor and hit Bobbi in the face, making her stagger back. He threw some nuts as one of them pierced Bobbi's arm and she groaned before Clint tackled her to the floor as the projectiles grazed them both.</p><p>Noticing that they were near a lever as the mercenary neared them, Clint pulled it, opening the parachute door and the mercenary screamed as he was sucked out of the plane before Clint closed it and helped Bobbi get up. "You OK?"</p><p>"Scratches and bruises but I'm fine." Bobbi assured.</p><hr/><p>They went up to see Saint aiming his gun at them before Clint fired an arrow, disarming him. "Two on one, Mr. Saint. It's over."</p><p>"There's nowhere to go. Why were you helping Zodiac?" Bobbi asked.</p><p>"You've got no idea who are you messing with, do you?" Saint said. "We were going to change the world. Tip the scales and wake them up. Prepare them for our new order but you've been interfering for too long."</p><p>"Answer our question. Why were you helping them?" Clint asked as suddenly, a mercenary came at them from behind and then everything happened in slow motion. Clint whirled around and shot an arrow, while Bobbi ducked. The mercenary swayed back and as he fell down, the gun went off, due to its sensitive trigger, firing a bullet into a gas tank, causing an explosion that made a hole in the plane and sucked Saint out of the plane, with some gas coming out from his briefcase as the plane was plummeting to the ground in flames.</p><p>"We're going down!" Bobbi panicked.</p><p>"Hang on!" Clint yelled as he and Bobbi jumped out from the plane and he fired an arrow into the air that exploded into a parachute as Bobbi held onto Clint tightly, while the plane crashed to the ground.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, S.H.I.E.L.D.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>A young brunette in early 20s in a doctor coat was examining Clint as she shined her penlight into his eyes. "Pupils are fine." She spoke with a British accent before she looked at the blood sample. "No signs of contamination. You and your colleague are healthy as a horse, agent Barton."</p><p>"Thanks, Doctor Simmons." Clint smiled.</p><p>"Happy to help." Simmons said. "You may leave. Although I recommend no stressful activities in the next few weeks."</p><p>"No promises." Clint quipped as Simmons chuckled, while he left.</p><hr/><p>"Looks like they've gone underground. Who was behind Zodiac?" Fitz wondered as he and Fury were going over the black box from the plane.</p><p>"Good question." Fury said. "Take a rest, Fitz and send over what you've got into my office."</p><p>"Got it." Fitz said as he got up and left. "Good night, Director Fury."</p><p>"Good night, Fitz." Fury sat down and listened to the recording from the black box, trying to unscramble it.</p><p>"<em>…shall take… head… place… cut off… two more… its…</em>"</p><p>Fury's eyes widened. <em>No. That was impossible. It couldn't be…</em> If it really was who Fury thought it was, then everyone was in danger. And considering that these people knew where to strike U.S. and S.H.I.E.L.D. bases, who knows who in S.H.I.E.L.D. he could trust.</p><hr/><p>Clint and Bobbi were in the shower in Bobbi's quarters, kissing fiercely as the warm water from the shower was covering them both.</p><p>"I think we should stop, otherwise you'll get us both in trouble." Clint pulled away as Bobbi giggled.</p><p>"I love trouble." Bobbi said as she pulled him for another kiss.</p><p>"Yeah, you've made that clear." Clint smiled before they heard the knock on the door.</p><p>"Clint, it's breakfast time." Natasha said through the door.</p><p>"I'll be right there, Nat!" Clint called out.</p><p>"OK, one more minute." Bobbi whispered as Clint smirked, both of them kissing and caressing each other's skin as the warm water ran down.</p><p>"I've got one surprise ready for breakfast." Clint said and Bobbi smiled, amused.</p><p>"What surprise?" Bobbi asked.</p><p>"You'll see." Clint said.</p><hr/><p>If there were issues with their colleagues dating each other, no one seemed to speak their mind as May, Natasha, Mack, Fitz, Simmons and Coulson, who had recovered, were eating in the cantina, while Clint and Bobbi sat next to each other and they could practically taste the awkwardness in the air, as Clint and Bobbi seemed to give each other short glances, while keeping a distance from each other.</p><p>Only an untrained and inexperienced agent or someone, who had never been in love before, like Fitz and Simmons, would not notice how Clint and Bobbi were trying to mask the attraction that had been building between them. While Clint and Bobbi were good at hiding it, they would not fool an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. but they had the tact to stay quiet.</p><p>A few moments later, Hunter entered, with his face covered in some black smear as Simmons burst out laughing hysterically, Mack and Coulson chuckled in amusement, Natasha raised her eyebrows and May, Clint, Bobbi and Fitz snickered, with Clint and Bobbi glancing at each other and smirking for a brief second.</p><p>"Very funny. I'm guessing that's a comeback for me trying to give you a heart attack with the bomb, right? Who did it? Simmons?" Hunter eyed them all accusingly.</p><p>"I didn't do it." Simmons said immediately.</p><p>"Don't look at me." Mack raised his hands defensively, while Coulson shrugged.</p><p>"No." Natasha shook her head.</p><p>Bobbi and Clint shrugged as Hunter glared.</p><p>"Look, the bunks should be off-limits… hey, don't laugh!" Hunter snapped as FitzSimmons and Mack erupted into hysterical laughter. "I know it was one of you!"</p><p>Under the table, unknowing to Hunter, Clint and Bobbi high-fived.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact, Howard Saint, played by John Travolta, was the main villain from The Punisher (2004 film), which was a good adaptation of the character, played by Thomas Jane but I like MCU's version played by Jon Bernthal more. In summary, at the beginning of the film, Frank becomes indirectly responsible for death of Saint's son, while doing a job for the FBI. In retaliation, Howard has his entire family killed but Frank survives and becomes the Punisher, killing everyone in Saint's gang and family, Saint included.</p><p>I think those familiar with Marvel's Daredevil Netflix series can guess who Clint and Bobbi fought. I know you might be complaining but remember, fanfiction.</p><p>Hope you liked Simmons's little cameo and the callback to Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Frankly, the prank scene is among my favorite comedic scenes ever.</p><p>I didn't want to cut this so short with this chapter but frankly, I just wasn't sure what else would I plan for Clint and Bobbi and I wasn't planning on making this story too long anyway.</p><p>Not sure if I did a good job with Clint/Bobbi here, I just wanted to write a story with this pairing and I've been trying to work on writing romances, hope you guys enjoyed it.</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed the story to its end.</p><p>With regards</p><p>Bl4ckHunter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>